


Morning In America

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, but it does get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: I'm so fucking tired and this chapter is so shitty and short and it has no flow and I barely remember what I wrote but I realized that I haven't update this in literal months so here you go. 189 days later. Here.





	1. Chapter 1

The ten-year-old stands at the opening of the camp with a frown. “David, I know my parents are shit, but they would never be  _ this _ late to something.” 

 

David looks up from his clipboard, frowning into the night air. He hums, flicking on the light of his phone. “As much as I hate to say it, Max, I think you’re right.” 

 

“Are you gonna’ call ‘em or something,” the younger asks impatiently. His foot taps on the ground, a harsh glare sent to David’s clipboard instead of the holder. “Not that I care. I’ll fuckin’ walk home if I have to.” 

 

David shakes his head, dialing a number on his phone quickly. His brows furrow as he waits, and waits, and waits, calling for a third time before attempting to call the other number given. Yet, the same results pop up. His frown only deepens as he watches Max’s face fall into a knowing neutrality, covering the emotions of it all. David’s seen it twice. The first time he had seen it was when Max admitted his parents just  _ wouldn’t be coming _ to parents day, which had resulted in tears and a fierce glare, as well as a threat that if he or Gwen told anyone, they could say goodbye to their cabin, as well as all their worldly possessions. The second time had brought a week of forced down words, pranks unplanned and abandoned. In truth, the lack of it all was much more worrisome than if there had been a wave of attacks. 

 

“Shitheads,” Max mumbles under his breath, kicking at the dirt. 

 

David purses his lips as Gwen opens the door to the mess hall, locking it behind her. She turns to look at the two, confusion flicking on her face. “What the Hell are you two still doing here?” 

 

David shoots her a warning look. “Well, according to the agreement papers of signing up for camp, we can, by law, take you home and… Foster you until we can get in touch with your parents.” He awkwardly smiles. 

 

Max scoffs. “I’ll join the fuckin’ Flower Scout Assholes before I even consider going home with you.” 

 

Gwen, thankfully, takes the reigns. “Well, Sunshine Lollipops, they ended last week, so you have no real choice, now. We can either take you to a police station so they can get in touch with your parents or go home with us.” She puts a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side. There’s no real malice in her tone, though it’s something that makes Max all the warier. “It’s up to you.” 

 

“We can go to the police tomorrow, I’m too tired to deal with police,” Max decides after a moment, looking away from the two. 

 

“Alright, pipsqueak. You’ll be riding with David in shotgun.” 

 

“Fucking  _ David? _ Why not you?” He exclaims. 

 

“Because the truck is full and I’m the only one of us two that legally know how to drive a stick shift.” 

 

Max, suddenly, seems to have no comment, just glaring at a tree behind Gwen’s head, not really focused on her. She doesn’t question it, just tossing her keys to the redhead. Max silently follows David into the car, leaning against the cool window the instant he gets the chance. He snatches up David’s phone at some point, picking out some music for himself. The adult doesn’t comment, worried eyes flickering to him every once in a while. 

 

-

 

“So this is where you live,” Max mumbles as he steps out of the car, examining the home. His eyes rake over the wood, all dimly lit. Two stories, garage and all. In Max’s opinion, it looks expensive. He doesn’t comment, though, instead, turning to his camp counselor/babysitter. 

 

David shrugs. “Yes. It’s Gwen, Jasper, and I, but we get through.” 

 

“Who the fuck is Jasper?” 

 

“Our boyfriend. He’s pretty great. You might like him. He runs a lot of camp stuff at home since it’s been passed to Gwen and me since Cambell got arrested.” 

 

“I asked who he was, not a short story about someone’s arrest and your problems,” Max snaps, a slight glare in it. 

 

It’s toned down, David notes. He shrugs, watching as Gwen pulls up in the truck. The girl jumps out near instantly, bag on her back. “We need to get that damn heater fixed,” she grumbles as she shuts the door. She trots forward with the key to the house in her hand. “Jasper should have dinner ready, if you’re hungry, Max. If you’re ready to turn in, though, Jasper already got a room ready for you.” 

 

Before she can put the key into the door, it slams open, a dirty blonde greeting them. He happily kisses his girlfriend instead, earning a groan from the youngest. “God, I really should have just walked home and let the wolves eat me.” 

 

“You must be Max,” Jasper recounts as he walks down to the child. He drops down in a squat and holds out a hand. “I’m Jasper.” 

 

Max’s eyes rake over the adult once before he bites, “Kneel again like this and you’ll lose any chances of having kids, asshole.” He pushes aside from the other, following Gwen into the home. The two adults can’t help but stare at him as he trails inside. 

 

“He’s… Usually like that,” David mumbles. 

 

“Gwen told me,” he nods. 

 

-

 

Gwen flops down on the couch, frowning to her two boyfriends. “So, we’ll take Max to the police station tomorrow? I don’t want to seem like I’m rushing him out, but he was less than ecstatic to stay here. Did you see the whole personality three-sixty he did once he stepped inside?” 

 

David purses his lips, thinking back to the way Max had suddenly fallen silent, only asking where the bathroom and guest room were before leaving and tucking himself in. He hadn’t made another comment to anyone, no snark or bite in the least. He had just left silently and gone about what his night. “He did seem… strange? Maybe he just doesn’t like being in other people’s homes?” 

 

Jasper shrugs softly. “Maybe? That could be it. He seemed pretty pissed when I first talked to him.” 

 

“You practically called him short,” Gwen snorts. “He hates being reminded he’s on the shorter side.” 

 

The three dissolve into soft comments, sweet nothings that wouldn’t matter hours from then. They live in the moment, so unaware of the Hell that would be raised the next day with their concerns all pushed to the side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Max sits silently. David doesn't like the silence he hears, but he can't exactly change it. He can only listen with his own paled skin. He'd never seen Max look so sickly before staring at the policeman with wide eyes. 

 

"They're fucking  _ what,"  _ he suddenly stresses, voice rough. 

 

"They passed last night in a severe car accident. Both of them were drunk. As it appears, your father was distracted. Seven people died in that wreck." 

 

"I know what they fucking  _ did,"  _ he stresses, leaning against the desk. He sounds so painfully  _ desperate. _ David had never seen him so broken, so in need of any other answer. He looks so damn  _ broken. _ "But I-"

 

According to your current paperwork, Gwen and David both have your custody, as they were never taken out of it during the camp session. Your parents never signed the papers to take you out after it ended, nor came to correct it." 

 

"Yeah! They can't correct it because they're fucking d--" 

 

Max stops. His anger suddenly seems to halt, all tracks canceled instantaneously. He can't say it, can't get it out. He couldn't have force the word from his mouth. 

 

He flops in the chair, eyes wide as he stares blankly at the officer's nameplate. His eyes glistened with unfallen tears. He doesn't even attempt to get rid of them. They don't even fall, anyway… 

 

Everything silently goes over Max's had as the adults talk. They talk for hours, but Max can't understand the words. Suddenly, every syllable is nothing more than a noise playing with static. Max looks sickly as David attempts to get his attention. The only thing close enough to "attention" that he gets is the ten-year-old following his instructions to go wait on the car for a moment. For now, this was just the stuffy atmosphere before the storm. David could already feel it as he signed a d the papers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired and this chapter is so shitty and short and it has no flow and I barely remember what I wrote but I realized that I haven't update this in literal months so here you go. 189 days later. Here.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be multiple chapters. I gonna do my best to actually finish this, since I have so many unfinished fanfics. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman 
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
